


【185 Lance/Seb】白色内裤 The Cheshire Cat

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 祝Lance Stroll生日快乐啊！一个生贺。2020 Imola grand prix.Lance's smile reminds me of a Cheshire cat sometimes.Imola Cat, Cheshire cat. Who knows?A fancy story.Happy Birthday to Lance. Sorry about posting late. This was originalt posted on lofter.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	【185 Lance/Seb】白色内裤 The Cheshire Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 明年好好对Seb，他好我们都好，认真的。  
> 请不要干把他从悬崖边上拽上来又推下去的事儿.不然我们都不会放过你😊

\----------

葡萄牙很多年没办过比赛了，周六的Drivers Debriefing迫不得已挤在一个小屋子里，长条形的房间说是报告厅实际更像走廊，狭窄又不透风。椅子顺着两边的墙摆了两排面对面的座位，主席坐在房间尽头。安排会议的工作人员强行安慰自己这是时装周的标配，丝毫没有估计到这二十个人面对面大眼瞪小眼将会多么尴尬。

Lance来的时候房间里就剩下三个位置。左边两个椅子连排空着，正对面右边尽头还剩一个座位。他快速打量了一番房间里的人，去掉自己还剩两个，去掉Sebastian，还剩一个。如果他坐在右边，那岂不是给了别人坐在Sebastian旁边的机会？要选就选左边第二个。这样无论Seb选了哪个位置他都不亏。  
他还没等坐下就看见了进门的Leclerc，后者嚼着口香糖，也在打量房间里的人，随后目光落在了Lance看好的位置上，显然他也打着同样的算盘。二人看了彼此一眼，拿出了赛道上的反应速度，同时跑向那个座位，不过Lance的屁股离得近，摩纳哥车手就差了0.1s，遗憾地坐到了地上。他也不愿意吃亏，直接坐在了Lance旁边，这样Sebastian只能坐到对面了，谁也捞不着好。

Sebastian是踩着主席的脚后跟进来的，他一贯迟到，每次去哪儿都气喘吁吁的，这回更是短裤还没来得及换成长裤就跑了过来。房间里只剩离主席最近的位置了，旁边是Max，他们关系不错，甚至默契地都穿了短裤，不过Sebastian也没得选。  
房间里回归寂静，主席打开文件袋，戴上了老花镜，镜片的反光恍得他像个盲人。  
“先生们下午好，今天的会议开始。”  
“有人要反应什么事情吗？”  
主席双手交叉，第一百二十五次心里默念希望没有。这帮人经常嫌他活得不够短，找起事来没完没了。  
Sebastian举起了手。  
主席的呼吸一下子沉重了不少。

“请讲。”

“我觉得我们应该换一个新的排水系统，像我们德国的地下排水系统就很好，不需要这种设计的………………”  
主席皱了皱鼻子，从"排水系统"往后就一个字儿没听了，这不可能，没钱，下一个。但是他要尊重车手协会副主席，因为这个“副”主席的“副”，不是说“副”就没作用，而是说明指不定哪一天就转正了。所以他什么也没说。

与此同时，坐在对面的Lance看着Sebastian举着胳膊比划着整个排水系统应该怎么设计，用什么材料，哪里应该挖一个多少米的管道，只觉得他认真的样子真可爱，随时准备把裤兜里的银行卡捐出来修德国下水道。

“这是个好主意。我们考虑考虑。”主席推了推眼镜，在提案上划死了这个建议。“下一个。”

Lance听完Sebastian的发言心思就飞了，目光毫不避讳地停留在德国人的身上，从头看到脚，红色的帽子队里发的，红色的队服队里发的，灰色的大短裤，队里，不对。  
灰色的短裤裤腿太过宽大，从他这个角度可以直直看到大腿根，Lance不动声色地抬眼，对方完全没有意识到这样一条裤子对于男生来说也不太友好，投入地和旁边的Max聊着天，不知道说了什么让人高兴的事儿，Max拍着旁边Lando的大腿笑了出来，而Sebastian愉悦地晃着小腿，带着腿根雪白的皮肤又露出来一块，看得Lance喉咙有些发干。

明显的吞唾沫声响起，Lance忽然发觉自己这口还没吞下去就有了声音。下意识向声源看去，左边的Leclerc眼睛直勾勾地和自己盯着一个地方，甚至还吧唧着嘴。他有些不满，偏过身体试图挡住对方的视线。

Leclerc看了Lance一眼，没搭理他，侧了侧身体抻直了脖子，刚才就差一点他就能看到白色的内裤边了。

Lance一看这人变本加厉更加过分，然而面对面的位置又没有更好的办法，蹭地一下从椅子上站起来，往左挪了挪，碰巧挡在了对方的前面。这个动作说不出口的诡异，大家都坐着聊天，只有他一个人忽然站起来，还屁股对着Leclerc的脸。  
“我有一个关于食堂伙食的问题。”

主席皱了皱眉，还是拿起笔准备记录。

“以后车队应该一起吃饭。虽然引擎不一样，但是伙食要一样。这样能最小化差距，促进比赛的公平。”说完，余光瞥了眼Sebastian，发现后者也在认真的看着他，不由得挺直腰板扬起脑袋，像第一天上学的小学生一样无比骄傲。“鉴于我们今年的口号是We Race As One.因此对We eat as one.的尝试也是必要的。”

Grosjean第一个鼓起了掌，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己或许不用离开F1。不同的工作，一样的地方，施展才华的时刻终于来了。

“这个主意太棒了！我们考虑考虑。”主席也鼓起了掌，眼睛里甚至有光。  
心想真要这么干，医疗直升机就派上用场了，在提议上又划死了一项。

“我认为一起吃饭是不必要的。”Leclerc被挡了半天了，Lance好像屁股长眼睛一样，他往左，屁股往左，他往右，屁股往右，一点视野不给他留。“会增高流感风险。”他也站了起来，直接远离了Lance Stroll的臀部风景区。

Sebastian看着这一切，不安涌上心头，难道现在发言都得站着了吗？那他刚才坐着是不是很不礼貌。

“上周我们车队就爆发了流感，感谢上帝及时发现，不然我可能这周参不了赛。”Leclerc又往前迈了一步，本就狭窄的过道只有四五步宽。

“真是太可惜了。”Lance发自肺腑地感慨，引得Sebastian皱起了眉头，随即察觉了自己的失言。“我是说……真是太可怜了。”说着，悄悄往Sebastian边上挪了挪。

主席皱着眉看这两个人你一句我一句，离自己的座位越来越远，而Sebastian完全没有察觉到有人离他越来越近，本着良好的教养和对他人的尊重，他认真地听着发言，脑子里思考起来哪个选择更好。法拉利总是意大利菜，再好吃也吃腻歪了，听说迈凯轮有甜点，合并以后说不准能背着Antti偷偷吃几块。

“不得不说Lance的这个提议相当好，真是再难找到心地这么善良的人了。 ”Charles弯下腰坐在了地上，丝毫不介意昂贵的阿玛尼的长裤蹭在了地板上，这个视角比坐在座位上还好，尤其是现在Sebastian翘起了二郎腿，白色的内裤边清晰可见。

“哪里哪里，还是你考虑的周到。我自愧不如。”Lance见状也坐在了地上，识相地挡在Sebastian光滑的大腿和Leclerc猥琐的目光之间。

Sebastian越来越迷惑了，怎么突然互吹起来了。

主席再一次皱起了眉头，从他这个角度看，两边两趟椅子整整齐齐地坐着18个人，唯独Lance Stroll和Charles Leclerc盘腿坐在地上挪来挪去你前我后，你后我前，一刻不消停。  
“你俩屁股着火了吗？”主席实在受不了了。

Leclerc完全没听见，或者说装作没听见。脑子里只有一种颜色，白色。只有一样东西，那就是内裤。人都有逆反心理，Lance越不让他看，他越想看。再说了，怎么算Sebastian现在也是法拉利的人，自己看看怎么了，明年才轮到Lance Stroll呢。  
后者很明显不这么想，看着Sebastian还疑惑地看着他俩，傻愣愣地大开双腿，丝毫没有一个男孩子的自觉，Lance心里又急又气，脱下深蓝色的外套盖在了Sebastian的大腿上，拉住德国人的脚踝全部严严实实捂在了宽大的外套之下，就差趴在上面。  
忽然之间所有人的脸都变成了柴郡猫，自己捂着的Sebastian的大腿也只剩下外套，柴郡猫甚至操着一口流利的加拿大英语，大喊着亲人呐！

八只穿着白色内裤的柴郡猫一拥而上，把他抬了起来。原本狭小的房间里飘满了红色彼岸花，花瓣遍地撒，柴郡猫们嘴里念念有词，穆罕穆德斯图尔王子，我们的亲人呐！我们来为你加冕！  
亲人呐！

亲人呐！！！

亲人呐！！！！！

亲人呐！！！！！！！

亲人呐！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

Lance从睡梦中惊醒，睁大了眼睛胸口剧烈起伏，冷汗浸湿了身上的T恤，粘腻的触感有些难受。天花板上的吊灯提醒着他还在自己家，空气里熟悉的味道安抚了他些许。Lance长一口气，调节着呼吸，脑子里回荡着“亲人呐！！！”  
他动了动麻木的胳膊，Sebastian还枕在他的手臂上，随着动作脸颊又蹭了蹭，纤长的睫毛扑闪了两下。Lance很熟悉的动作，他要醒了。男人意味不明地哼了声，黏软的尾音微微上翘，勾得年轻人心痒痒，迷迷糊糊地挣出被窝凑上去吻了吻Lance的脸颊，空气里的凉意不太舒服，又缩回了温暖的羽绒被里。

Lance抹了把额头的汗珠，收紧了手臂，他迫切需要什么东西证明回到了现实。Sebastian被禁锢的力道弄得有些疼，痛感驱逐了困意。  
今天是周四。

“生日快乐。”Sebastian慵懒的语调里透着一丝兴奋，手指不安分地在寿星身上摸来摸去，逐渐向下，暗示意味明显。

年轻人被撩的起火，刚硬起来噩梦又让他软了下去，Lance的心情还没有完全平复，任何人生日当天梦到被八只穿着白色内裤的柴郡猫大喊着“亲人呐！”还伴随着红色彼岸花被抬走，都没心情在大清早来上一炮。  
就算对象是Sebastian Vettel也不行。

可他的男朋友没打算就这么放过他，拉着他的手放到了自己身上，隔着内裤薄薄的布料，指腹被液体浸湿。Lance下意识揉捏了两下，换来Sebastian一声软糯的呻吟和骤然夹紧的双腿。

再不上他就不是男人了。

Lance草草拽下了自己的T恤，翻身吻上Sebastian柔软的嘴唇，一手利落地解开睡衣扣子，迫不及待地啃咬上喉结，脆弱的凸起敏感得很，没一会儿男人就软了身子，流连在颈侧吸吮，一把掀开羽绒被…

Lance深吸了一口气，白眼一翻，晕了过去。

留下穿着白色柴郡猫内裤的Sebastian不知所措。

2020.10.29  
Imola赛前


End file.
